Cullen Craziness
by LilyPadADV
Summary: What happens when Carlisle and Esme are away for the Summer on a cruise? Craziness! Some chapters may be IM form, Truth or Dare, Random diary entries, request whatever you want! After Eclipse, before Breaking Dawn. T because I'm crazy.
1. SNAP! goes the sanity!

**Hello world! I'm LilyPadADV. Dur, way to state the obvious. This story is basically going to be the what the Cullen's do when there bored during the summer. To clarify now, Carlisle and Esme are cruising around the world on a yatch for a summer retreat. -shrugs- I don't know. It just came to me. This story is right after Eclipse and before Breaking Dawn, so no Renesemee for now and Bella is still a human. Also, this whole story may not be in IM form. Sometimes it may be a random diary entry, sometimes it may be in paragraph form. So, this story is basically random! If you have any ideas or requests, PM me or reveiw! Thanks! Now, read on people! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. -calls Stephanie Meyers- Please? Please? It's what I want for Christmas!! **

**Stephanie: ?? Christmas is still 8 months away you wako! **

**Me:....................**

**

* * *

****Clumsyhumangirl: Bella**

**Sexymindreader: Edward, duh!**

**Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Alice**

**Feelingthelove: Jasper**

**Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Emmett**

**Blondegoddess: Rosalie**

**Notafullmoonwolf: Jacob**

**Drshinyandawesome: Carlisle**

**Vampiremother101: Esme**

_

* * *

__Clumsyhumangirl has logged on_

_Sexymindreader has logged on_

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged on_

_Feelingthelove has logged on_

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged on_

_Notafullmoonwolf has logged on _

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Yes! Carlisle and Esme are officially on the cruise ship! We are parent free for the whole summer!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Yes! Partay!

Sexymindreader: No.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Party pooper.

Clumsyhumangirl: Be happy! Yay! We're all on!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: ….not my Rose…….=(

Notafullmoonwolf: Pft. Who needs the stupid blonde anyway? Which reminds me, I need to look up some more Blonde jokes.

Clumsyhumangirl: That's not very nice Jake.

Notafullmoonwolf: Whoever said I was nice? Whoever told you that- they lied.

Clumsyhumangirl: -rolls eyes- Very mature Jake.

Sexymindreader: Yeah! Don't talk to my future wife like that mutt!

Clumsyhumangirl: -cringes- Must you bring up the wedding again?

Sexymindreader: Yes. I don't understand why you are so against it. You've said yes and Alice is already planning everything.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: -nods head- yup! Oh! Bella! You have to come in my room so I can see what color eye shadow and blush and all that make up to use on you!

Clumsyhumangirl: o.O Oh no! Not Bella Barbie again!

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: YES! AND MARK MY WORDS, I WILL GET MAKE UP ON YOU BELLA! AND YOUR LITTLE HUBBY TOO!!!!

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged off. _

All: …………..o.O??????

Clumsyhumangirl: Should I be scared?

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: I would. One time, I accidentally got blood on her favorite t-shirt when I was trying to capture a squirrel named Bob, and she….-shudders- it was bad……poor Bob......

Clumsyhumangirl: ??? Should I be concerned??

Sexymindreader: I wouldn't be. It's Emmett we're talking about anyway.

Feelingthelove: Wow. You guys have interesting emotions right now.

Clumsyhumangirl: What?

Feelingthelove: You and Edward are love. Emmett is now depressed because of Bob. Alice................well........... It's a mix between depressed and crazy. I think my wife has finally snapped. I'm going to go try and make her feel better. =)

Sexymindreader: UGH! Control your thoughts Jasper!!

_Feelingthelove has logged off. _

Sexymindreader: ……………….I make no comment.

Notafullmoonwolf: Dude, by making the no comment comment, you made a comment.

Clumsyhumangirl: OH! You just got served by Jake!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Oh snap! No he didn't!

All:……………….????

Clumsyhumangirl: Don't ever say that again Emmett.

Sexymindreader: If you ever say that again Emmett, you are going to thoroughly regret it.

Notafullmoonwolf: Ha!! Wow, where did you hear that one Emmett? No one ever says that anymore.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Well, obviously I do.

Sexymindreader: You did. You never will again. Or else I will hunt down your Hannah Montana doll and it will have a date with Mr. Fire pit.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: -checks calendar- She's free on Saturday. She has a date with Jake on Friday.

Clumsyhumangirl: No way! MOLIVER WILL ALWAYS RULE!

Sexymindreader: ???????

Notafullmoonwolf: Bella, what the heck are you talking about?

Clumsyhumangirl: Miley belongs with Oliver! Jake is a big fat conceited jerk who is selfish and doesn't care about Miley's feelings, just how she looks!

Sexymindreader: Not unlike another Jake we know.

Notafullmoonwolf: Nice. =P

Sexymindreader: Mutt.

Clumsyhumangirl: STOP FIGHTING!!!

Sexymindreader & Notafullmoonwolf: ……………sorry Bella…….

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: -shoving face with popcorn- This is better then cable!

Sexymindreader: ??? Emmett, how can you be shoving your face with popcorn? Vampires can't eat.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: I'm so manly, I can pull it off.

Notafullmoonwolf: Then what about me? I eat human food everyday.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: …….crap…..I got burned…………

Sexymindreader: Wow…what is up with your lingo Emmett??

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: IDK MY BFF ROSE. I LUV TACOS BUT I G2G NOW SO TTYL! L8ER G8ERS!

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged off._

All: ………………..???????

Clumsyhumangirl: Edward………………..I have a question

Sexymindreader: -snaps out of shock- Yes dear?

Notafullmoonwolf: That's a crappy show and it's never on anymore.

Clumsyhumangirl: ? WTF? Anyway, is there such thing as vampire therapy?

Sexymindreader: No. If there were, this whole family would be in it.

Clumsyhumangirl: Good point.

Sexymindreader: Yup.

Notafullmoonwolf: -yawns- Well, sorry to interrupt this 'important conversation' but I'm going to hit the hay. Night all!

_Notafullmoonwolf has logged off._

Sexymindreader: Yes! the mutt is officially out of the building!

Clumsyhumangirl: Be nice to Jake. He's my friend. -yawns- I'm tired too. I guess I'll hit the hay.

Sexymindreader: Hope the talking comes early tonight.

Clumsyhumangirl: I guess you'll have to come and see! =)

_Clumsyhumangirl has logged off. _

_Sexymindreader has logged off._

* * *

**Well, did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Do you not know what to think? Reveiw me and tell me! The next chapter I have planned as an IM chapter, but I don't know. It could be a random diary entry, in paragraph form, truth or dare. I'm random, so expect nothing but randomness all through this story! Once again, if you have any special requests or ideas, reveiw and I will see what I can do to try and fit it into the stories. Reveiws make me write faster, and constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you! **

**~ LilyPadADV **


	2. The Curse of the Blonde Bimbo

**Hey Everyone! I wish I had updated faster, but I'm sorry. Let me explain. Each chapter in this story has an individual plot. (usually) So I had the plot all laid out and ready. My friend (You know her as Akako Akina) and I were IMing each other and decided to try 'Roleplay'. She was Rosalie, and I was Alice. We had a ton of fun doing it and soon we had 16 sweet pages on Word to make into a story. Problem was, we did it at her house and I didn't have a copy. So I begged her to send me a copy of it. (cough cough) Weeks later, nothing. So I had to start from scratch. Sorry! And also, I hate it when AIM stories are like, 10 lines long and 100 words. It really drives me nuts, cause even though they update faster, I don't consider them updates because it takes you as much time to read as it took them to make. (10 minutes). No offense to people who like to write short chapters, but it's just not my thing. Plus I have another Pokemon story to juggle with and stuff. OH! And my boyfriend and I.........(blushes) He got me the most awesome gift ever for my birthday cause he's not going to be here. It's soooo sweet. He came today. But enough of my rambling. Read on my fellow Twilight fans!**

**Disclaimer: Against my wishes (and Akako's) I do not own Twilight.**

**Dedication: I want to dedicate this story to 2 people: First of all would be xTeamxJedwasmettx (aka Cassadi) who is totally awesome and rocks my sox! You totally inspired this whole fic and EVERYONE! *gasps in the crowd* RUN AND GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *tension builds* GOOOOO READ HER STORIES WHICH KICK BUTT! ( Like Emmett) Lol. Thanks a lot Cassadi! You rock!**

** 2. Daddy's Little Cannibal who recently died in a car crash with a drunk driver. Even though she is dead, please go read her stories. They are amazing. Here's something to mull on:In 2006, an estimated 15,827 people died in alcohol-related traffic crashes—an average of one every 33 minutes. So here's one of my newest sayings: Think before you Drink. (and drive).**

**Enough with the depression! READ ON PEOPLE! I'VE BORED YOU ENOUGH!**

**Clumsyhumangirl: Bella**

**Sexymindreader: Edward, duh!**

**Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Alice**

**Feelingthelove: Jasper**

**Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Emmett**

**Blondegoddess: Rosalie**

**Notafullmoonwolf: Jacob**

**Drshinyandawesome: Carlisle**

**Vampiremother101: Esme **

_Clumsyhumangirl has logged on_

_Sexymindreader has logged on_

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged on_

_Feelingthelove has logged on_

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged on_

_Blondegoddess has logged on_

Clumsyhumangirl: Hey all! What's up?

Sexymindreader: Bella, dear. Why are we on the computer IMing each other when we are in the same room?

Clumsyhumangirl: IDK, cause we feel like it.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: That's not the only thing you're feeling I bet.

Sexymindreader: DIRTY THOUGHTS, EMMETT! DIRTY THOUGHTS! STOP THINKING THEM! KEEP THIS STORY RATED T!!!

Clumsyhumangirl: Don't break the 4th wall Edward.

Blondegoddess: Don't worry sweetie, you can always confide in me later.

Sexymindreader: -gags- Gag me.

Clumsyhumangirl: ?? But you just said –gags- which means you're already gagging.

Sexymindreader: Touche.

Blondegoddess: -smirks- I'm wearing that new Victoria's secret stuff.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: THE stuff????

Blondegoddess: Yup. ;)

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: -drools- Can I come in?

Blondegoddess: I'm taking a bath.

Feelingthelove: Oh Gosh. Emmett, will you at least try and control your emotions??

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: WTF? You brought the laptop with you in the friggin bathtub??

Clumsyhumangirl: O.O (Lol)

Sexymindreader: XD

Blondegoddess: What I do in the bathroom is my own personal business.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Turns me on!

Blondegoddess: oo la la! And I just got some of those smelling soaps today too!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: -continues drooling- L8er losers!

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged off_

_Blondegoddess has logged off_

Feelingthelove: Glad they're gone! Now I don't have to feel the lust!!

Clumsyhumangirl: You can feel lust through a computer?

Feelingthelove: Don't ask questions.

Clumsyhumangirl: Don't be emo.

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged on_

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Oh snap! You just got burned Jasper, the friendly ghost!

Feelingthelove: GO AWAY!!!!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: -snorts- nice to know I'm appreciated.

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged off_

Feelingthelove: Man, he can get so annoying. And what the heck? Why has he suddenly decided to call me 'Jasper, the friendly ghost?' I'M A FREAKIN VAMPIRE!

Clumsyhumangirl: Does that mean ghosts really do exist.

Feelingthelove: -snorts- Puh-lease. You still believe in ghosts? Does your daddy still have to check for vampires in your closet?

Clumsyhumangirl: Nope, cause if he did, Edward would be screwed!

Sexymindreader: LOL!

Clumsyhumangirl: ……….Edward………just……no…….

Feelingthelove: Anyway, so we now all agree that Emmett is an annoying, stupid, idiotic, vampire?

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: You can say that again sweetie! But let's dump this joint, I need some new clothes.

Feelingthelove: You know, there is a sale at Victoria's Secret.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: O.O LET'S GO!

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged off. _

_Feelingthelove has logged off._

Clumsyhumangirl: O.O

Sexymindreader: And you didn't have to read their minds!

_Notafullmoonwolf has logged on._

Notafullmoonwolf: Hey Bells! Hey leech.

Clumsyhumangirl: That's not nice Jake.

Sexymindreader: I believe we've already clarified that he's not a nice mutt.

Notafullmoonwolf: I could make plenty of comments to that, but I'm not.

Clumsyhumangirl: Awww, thanks Jake.

Notafullmoonwolf: OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Clumsyhumangirl: WTF???

_Notafullmoonwolf is busy_

Clumsyhumangirl: …………………………………………………………

Sexymindreader: 5………….4……………..3……………2……………….1

Notafullmoonwolf: Sorry about that, phased.

Clumsyhumangirl: ? You can type when you're a wolf?

Notafullmoonwolf: Apparently.

_Blondegoddess has logged on_

Blondegoddess: Oh great. Who let the dog out?

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged on_

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Woot, woot woot woot!

Sexymindreader: Control your husband Rose! I've had enough of Hannah Montana and the Baha Men!

Blondegoddess: Oh shiz. I had him out of Hannah Montana, but thanks for reminding him!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: -holding up Hannah Montana doll- I HATE YOU LILY! YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!

Clumsyhumangirl: -sobs- She belonged with Oliver, but then sneaky Lily snuck up and stole her! IT WASN'T FAIR!!!!

Sexymindreader: Sweetie. It's ok. It was just a t.v. show.

Notafullmoonwolf: Your girl has issues!

Sexymindreader: Watch it mutt.

Clumsyhumangirl: But she seems so real! And now who is she going to be with? Moliver….still believe…..don't forget.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Did you forget? That I was even alive.

Clumsyhumangirl: Did you forget? That you were standing by my side. –jams out to awesome guitar solo and does a headbang-

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Woot! JAM OUT BELLA!

Clumsyhumangirl: -holds head- Ah! I'm dizzy! Ugh, no more headbangs.

Blondegoddess: O.O

Sexymindreader: Emmett. Please don't turn my fiancé into a blonde bimbo or Demi Lovato.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: It's either that or Hannah Montana or Britney Spears.

Sexymindreader: Oh sweet mother of all things good!

Blondegoddess: WOMANIZER WOMANIZER, OH, YOU'RE A WOMANIZER.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: You! (you you are) You! (you you are) Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer!

Blondegoddess: Good job sweetie! You hit that low note perfectly! And those humans have to use technology to hit that note!

Sexymindreader: Bella. No Britney.

Notafullmoonwolf: Holy shiz!

Clumsyhumangirl: -snorts- If I became the next Britney Spears, I'd have to shave my head.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Ohhhh, burn and sizzle!

Clumsyhumangirl: ……………wow Emmett…..BRITNEY SPEARS CANNOT HEAR ME OR SEE ME!

Blondegoddess: You must admit, if she could that would be VERY creepy.

Sexymindreader: A little more than that because she has a bunch of vampires protecting her.

_**Anonymous voice from nowhere: That's what you all think. MUAHAHA! WOMANIZER!!! **_

_**Anonymous voice from nowhere has logged off **_

All: O.O……………..HOLY SHIZ!!!

Notafullmoonwolf: Hey! You guys stole my word!

Sexymindreader: Do you have it copyrighted? I thought not!

Notafullmoonwolf: I'm gonna jet out of here before things get any weirder. Though, at this point I don't know if that's possible.

_Notafullmoonwolf has logged off_

Clumsyhumangirl: Edward. I'm scared. Very scared.

Sexymindreader: Gotta jet! L8er g8ers!

Clumsyhumangirl: TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Sexymindreader: Well, duh. Come on! We're going to the meadow.

Clumsyhumangirl: oh, fun!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Don't do anything I wouldn't do. –waggles eyebrow- or something I would do.

Sexymindreader: I'll keep that in mind.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Of course you will, you're a mind reader. Yooouuu always have something on your mind. OH yeah Edward! You just got OWNED!

Clumsyhumangirl: …………….Emmett………………..don't………….

Sexymindreader: XD…………………See ya suckers! Better hope the bald, blonde, bimbo doesn't come and sing you all to death!

_Sexymindreader has logged off_

Clumsyhumangirl: I'M A COMIN HONEY!

_Clumsyhumangirl has logged off_

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Well. Now we're all alone together.

Blondegoddess: Why are we IMing each other if we are still in the bathtub together?

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Cause it's one hell of a bathtub! I mean look at the size of this thing!! I can barely see you if I go to the other end! And that's saying something since I'm a vampire!!

Blondegoddess: -pouts- But how are we supposed to do it if you're so far away?

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Do what?

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: OH! You want a piece of Emmett, don't you?

Blondegoddess: Now you get it! And yes, yes I do. ;)

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: You want to see if you can lap me! Not happening sweetie!

Blondegoddess: Wait a second……this isn't a bathtub……….

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: What makes you say that doll?

Blondegoddess: Cause I see Alice and Jasper walking in! YOU IDIOT! YOU BROUGHT US TO A PUBLIC SWIMMING POOL!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Oh! Oh………………..-waves like an idiot-

Blondegoddess: Oh. Shiz. Alice is getting out her blackberry.

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged on_

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Nice. Get out.

Blondegoddess: Why?

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Because, as Edward calls her, the "Blonde Bimbo" is going to come here soon for some 'R & R'.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: WHAT?

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Rest and Relaxation. Geez.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Nooo, I meant earlier, we think Britney Spears hacked into our conversation singing 'Womanizer'. I do not want to see her now!

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: HAHAHAH! I can't believe you guys fell for that!! Me and Jazzy did that! We were bored after Victoria's Secret so we did it then! (BTW, you have to check out the newest stuff at Victoria's, Rose.)

Blondegoddess: Will do. But let's jet. I don't want to see the blonde bimbo. And I swear to God Emmett, if you start singing 'Womanizer' again, I will kill you. Literally, I will kill you.

Blondegoddess has logged off

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: That's one heck of a wife you have, Emmett.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Yeah, but I better go and comfort her or she won't let me in her bed for a month. –shudders- horrible, I know.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged off

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: That's nice. Well, at least Jasper the friendly ghost and I have the whole pool to ourselves now.

Feelingthelove has logged on

Feelingthelove: I resent that nickname.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Well, now that dumb and blonde have gone home, you want to…?

Feelingthelove: OH! –feels the emotion- :) totally.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Last one to do 1000 laps gets Bella-sitting for a week!

Feelingthelove: YOUR ON! YES! And Edward just asked me to babysit on Saturday.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged off

Feelingthelove has logged off

_**Anonymous voice from nowhere: MUAHAHAHA, WOMANIZER IN A CIRCUS! **_

_**Anonymous voice from nowhere has logged off.**_

* * *

**HOLY SHIZ, I DID NOT WRITE THAT! IT WAS THE SPIRIT OF BRITNEY! Lol, JK JK JK JK JK JK JK. **

**Please, do not take offense Britney Spears lovers. I just love to mock her, sorry! And as for the whole Hannah Montana thing, I think Emmett's become obsessed. O.o With DOLLS! Eh, IDK. It's too early in the story to tell. REVEIW! Reveiws make me happy and want to update faster. Which I hopefully will because I have the next few chapters planned out. In this reveiw, please put what you want someone's obsession to be. It doesn't have to be Emmett, it could be anyone. LOL. See ya, and hope you loved this chappie! Remember: Think before you drink. (and drive) **

**So, while your thinking, REVEIW! See, that little...........um....what color is it? Just click that button that says 'REVEIW'. I think it's green and white. LOL, see ya later! **

**~ LilyPadADV Out.**

* * *


	3. Birthdays and Legends

**Hello all. It's LilyPadADV here. It's my birthday today(June 1)! Lol, I feel so old. Yay! I'm a teenager! WAHOO! Anyway, just to give you guys a gift, here's a little spoofy chapter for you all. It's not much, but your next Cullen Craziness chapter should be up soon. I hope you like this one though. I thought it was cute and funny. It's probably full of mistakes though because It's almost 11 o clock and I'm exhausted. Hope you enjoy. Reveiw please! This is pretty bad, my one-shot 'Walking in the Rain' has more reveiws then this 3 chapter story. Please please please reveiw, it'll be your birthday gift to me!**

**Disclamier: But it's my birthday! Can't I own it just for today?**

**Stephanie: Let me think about it...NOO!**

**Me:*sobs***

* * *

Birthday

I gasped as I opened the door. Vampires sprang up from their hiding places, all yelling "Surprise!" at the same time. I glared at the one vampire I knew was responsible, the short one known as Alice.

"Alice, I think you're a tad confused. My birthday isn't for another 6 freaking months." I growled at her. I heard Emmett chuckle and crack a joke saying something about how I'm practicing my growling for when I'm a vampire. I rolled my eyes at that, but my attention stayed on Alice, the enemy at the moment.

"Alice, what the heck is this about? You heard me, six more stinking months! And by then, I hope to God I' m a vampire by then!" I shouted at the pixie like vampire.

Alice ignored my ranting and just rolled her eyes. She brought out a huge, pink, flowery cake that I (the only person in the room who could eat it) would never be able to finish. "It's actually quite simple, Bella." She told me in a rational voice, as though explaining the obvious. "I know your probably going to be a vampire by then, so we're going to celebrate your half birthday just so we can celebrate a birthday in this family for the last time." She said with a smirk. I opened my mouth, but then closed it silently. Alice had really thought this out. She smirked at me as if saying 'I've got you now' and the scary part was, she did.

I didn't have anything to argue with. She had me and she knew it. If I tried to wiggle out of it, it might postpone my "changing date" which I did not want to happen. And since it was my half birthday, I had no way of fighting. I was in a room filled with a bunch of big, strong, fast vampires who could pin me down in a minute. I bet that Alice would literally, drag me back into the building, possibly ruining her new jeans to get me back in that house.

"Fine….but keep it short!" I mumbled in defeat. Edward laughed at my side and ruffled my hair. Looking down at me with his butterscotch eyes, he dazzled me with his laugh and eyes. I almost forgot about everyone standing in the room when he spoke.

"Bella, dear. Please be a good sport, this is going to be everyone's last birthday. If….all goes as planned. " he said, with a hard look in his eyes at the end. I sighed again, and then buried my head in the crook of his neck. "Whoever invented the idea to celebrate half birthdays must be the dumbest person ever." I mumbled to his cool neck. I heard Emmett chuckle and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked. Emmett just laughed louder, and as I looked around the room , I noticed that everyone else was holding back a smile. Even Rosalie and Jasper. I glared at Emmett till he finally told me.

" Carlisle came up with that concept Bella!" Emmett said before doubling over laughing. I stared up at Edward in horror. Carlisle????

Emmett laughed even harder at my expression and then, crossing looks with Jasper, the two of them fell on the floor basically coining the term "Rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.".

I looked up at Edward "WHAT? Really??" Edward chuckled. "Actually, yes love. Carlisle came up with the concept." The bottom half of my jaw dropped. That had to be the most….wow….I couldn't have felt more stupid if I had sang the alphabet wrong.

"What else have you guys done to make you famous???" I wondered out loud. Edward motioned me to sit on the couch as they all were about to share a story.

The family all mused a bit of their thoughts as they mulled over my question. "Well, there was that one time that Emmett was being stupid and put his ear to the train track because he was convinced that he would be able to find something shiny if he tried to listen hard enough. Guess what common phrase he coined that day." Jasper joked. I laughed with Jasper's mood affecting everyone; I could just see hulking Emmett standing on a railroad track looking for something shiny.

"Oh, how about that one time when Emmett was trying to give a cat a bath and the cat grabbed at his tongue! And then Edward went 'Cat got your tongue, Emmett?' and then he started another phrase!"

"Oh, how about the time that Rosalie got in a fight about how big each other's boobs were? That's why blondes are always considered to have bigger boobs because Alice came up with better comebacks!" Emmett laughed.

"Wow you guys! That sounds awesome! Anything else?" I asked.

"Well, there was this one time when Alice had an interview with this one lady named Stephanie Meyers. Apparently, it was the first time Alice had a vision of us and she blabbed the whole thing to her, including the existence of vampires and werewolves and stuff. Stephanie was going to make it a book called 'Twilight' but I guess she never did." Edward said. I gasped, that sounded so familiar. That's when it clicked. I ran to my purse and grabbed my copy of the book 'Twilight' Charlie had gotten me for my birthday, my actual birthday 6 months ago.

"Umm, Edward. You mean this Twilight?" I asked mildly. Edward frowned and grabbed the book from me. He finished it in about 2 milliseconds and gasped. "Holy cow! She published it! Now the whole world knows!" Edward yelled. I was in shock; I had always thought the book was ironic. Apparently, it was more than just irony.

"We have to track her down!" Jasper gasped as he and Alice finished reading the books.

"Hell yeah! Let's go show this human that vampires are just a figment of her imagination!" Emmett said as he gave the book to Rosalie, having just finished it.

After all of the Cullen's had read the book, they all got into different cars and went after this poor woman named Stephanie Meyers. But when we got there, right as Emmett was about to turn the knob, he said "Wait a second, what if we are a figment of her imagination?" Emmett gasped. The rest of his brothers and sisters gasped too and then 'Poof' disappeared.

"OH MY GOD!" I cried out. EDWARD WAS GONE AGAIN! NOOOOOOO.

I felt something shake my shoulders and I knew I was next. "Bella, Bella, wake up." the voice said.

I groaned and opened my eyes, they felt so heavy. As I looked up, I saw all of the Cullen kids staring at me with golden eyes. I stretched and yawned.

"What happened?" I asked. Ugh, my head was about to explode and my mouth was extremely dry.

Edward laughed darkly and glared at Emmett, who backed off slowly with his hands above his head. "Emmett decided it would be funny to spike your drinks for you half-birthday party to see what you would act like drunk. I tried to stop him, but you had already drank too much. You danced like a maniac for a while, and then went out like a light bulb on the couch. We decided to let you be for a while." He explained. I sat up, getting a head rush as I did so.

"Woah. Well, I guess I should be heading back to Charlie now, eh?" I said. Edward nodded. He grabbed me and picked me up and took me to his car.

"So, did you have a good sleep?" he asked me. I groaned again. "No, it was all jacked up. We were all a figment of a woman named Stephanie Meyer's imagination and she wrote a book about us and it was just weird."I babbled. Edward laughed. "That must have been one heck of a dream." He said as we drove off into the sunset. Little did we both know, a package in the back seat wrapped in pretty pink paper was a book called Twilight.

* * *

**O.o **

**So did you like it? Was it good? Cruddy? In between? Tell me! BTW, I would like to add that anyone who reads my bff Akako Akina's stories, she's out of town on vacation for a week so she won't be updating. (she's in disney world the lucky duck.) So reveiw and tell me what you thought and I'll update as soon as possible! I've already got the next chapter written, so expect it to be posted within a few days! EEEPP, I'm a big bad teenager now! Yay! So, all of you. It's my birthday, so make me happy by reveiwing. Tahnks! **

**~ Your pal, LilyPadADV Out. **


	4. Sarcasm and Songs

**Hola! LilyPadADV here! Wazzup? Wait, you can't answer. *cough cough* UNLESS YOU REVEIW! HINT HINT!! Also, I'm gonna make a few shoutouts:**

**HI KARLEY, KASEY, AND LUKE!!! *waves hands in air* LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL. And also, thanks to all of you who reveiwed: Akako, Cassadi, Pamela, Thamker, Katie-Grace95, and the anonymous girlinluvwithasexyvampire. It took longer to update because I did what you asked, *anonymous reveiwer*. You wanted an IM chapter, and I had this chapter planned as something else, but I dropped it and made this up on the spot, so here you go!**

** Anyway, so here's what i have to say. There's a lot of singing here sooooo let's go with the disclaimer, which might explain some things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *obvious!* I also don't own the scene/songs I stole from Shrek which include Big Butts and YMCA. I also don't own the song Supermodel. And FYI, it's the one from the Lizzy McGuire Movie, go on youtube and google Supermodle Lizzie McGuire Movie. :) Hope that cleared everything up.**

**

* * *

**

**Clumsyhumangirl: Bella**

**Sexymindreader: Edward, duh!**

**Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Alice**

**Feelingthelove: Jasper**

**Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Emmett**

**Blondegoddess: Rosalie**

**Notafullmoonwolf: Jacob**

**Drshinyandawesome: Carlisle**

**Vampiremother101: Esme **

_Clumsyhumangirl has logged on_

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged on_

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged on_

_Blondegoddess has logged on_

_Notafullmoonwolf has logged on_

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Hi everyone! See! I knew you guys would be on! HA! Take that Emmett!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Grrrrr……………..

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Oh! Emmett's being big, bad, and scary! He's trying to be a big bad grizzly bear!

Notafullmoonwolf: Who would bet against shorty here? I mean, seriously. Not smart, Emmett.

Blondegoddess: Look who's talking, mutt. *cough cough*

Notafullmoonwolf: Not that hard to confuse a blonde: Just give her a bag of M&M's and make her alphabetize.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Those things never did look that appealing…

Notafullmoonwolf: Speak for yourself! Chocolate rules! So does pizza!!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: *gags*

Blondegoddess: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: O.O I may not be able to see you future, but you don't have to see the future to know that you better run, mutt!

Notafullmoonwolf: Eh, I'm fine. I'm on the reserve. :P Can't touch this!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Da nu nu nuh, da nu nu. Can't touch this!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox:

_I like big butts and I cannot lie,_

_You other brothers can't deny. _

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get_

Notafullmoonwolf: FEELINGS.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: It's fun to stay at the

YMCA.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Why are we copying Shrek?

Notafullmoonwolf: Do they have this scene copyrighted?

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Actually, I think they do bro.

Notafullmoonwolf: ……………drat……………..

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Did anyone notice that Bella logged on but hasn't said er- typed anything?

Clumsyhumangirl: =( My other half is away.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: AAAHHHH, Edward and Jasper the friendly ghost are away on a hunting trip.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: DUDE!

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: I'm a dudet, Emmett.

Notafullmoonwolf: OHHHH, YOU JUST GOT SERVED!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: I believe the term is 'surfed'.

Notafullmoonwolf: WTF??

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: ANYWAY! ALICE! DUDET, YOU STOLE MY NICKNAME FOR JASPER THE FRIENDLY GHOST!

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: *rolls eyes* Ahuh…..yeah………….anyway…….point being is Bella is depressed because her 'other half' *snorts at nickname* is away.

Notafullmoonwolf: Don't be sad, Bells. Here, on the bright side I can come pick you up. WE can do something today!

Blondegoddess & Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: *growls* NO!

Blondegoddess: Over my dead body!

Clumsyhumangirl: Um…………Rose?

Blondegoddess: No pun intended.

Notafullmoonwolf: Well, if you insist.

Clumsyhumangirl: WHAT! NO! JAKE! TAKE THAT BACK NOW!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: YOU BETTER WATCH IT, MUTT!

Blondegoddess: Awww, I didn't know you cared!!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Yup! I'm a caring person!

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: *snorts* Suuuuure you are.

Notafullmoonwolf: Eh. Sorry. Whatever.

Clumsyhumangirl: Yeah! Alice, Rose! He apologized, now you do it, too!

Blondegoddess: *snorts* Make me.

Notafullmoonwolf: Sorry, we're out of blonde and stupid. Oh, wait! Look what I found, YOU!

Clumsyhumangirl: *slaps forehead* I guess that's the closest I'll get…….Alice?

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Sorry Jake. Edward put us in charge of Bella. We're babysitting her and she's not allowed out of our site.

Notafullmoonwolf: That's what you think shorty. But mark my words, I WILL TAKE BELLA BACK! SHE WILL BE MINE! SOMEDAY!

Blondegoddess: And maybe someday your daddy will love you enough to buy you another pair of sneakers.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: O.O

Clumsyhumangirl: OH SNAP! DAT WAS COLD!

Notafullmoonwolf: *starts to shake*

Blondegoddess: Oh no! The baby is starting to shake! Whatever will we do now that the baby is upset?

Notafullmoonwolf: OOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clumsyhumangirl: Great. Now you've done it.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie & Blondegoddess: O.O WTF????

Clumsyhumangirl: *sighs* 5………….4…………..3……………2…….1

Notafullmoonwolf: THANKS A LOT! Grr, you made me phase.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: You can type when you phase??

Clumsyhumangirl: THAT'S WHAT I ASKED TOO!!

Notafullmoonwolf: I'm just that talented.

Blondegoddess: *cough cough* Not even in your dreams.

Notafullmoonwolf: At least I can dream.

Blondegoddess: What's that supposed to mean???

Notafullmoonwolf: It means, at least I'm not a lifeless leach that can't sleep at night. Maybe it's from the depression that you're not as cool as me.

Clumsyhumangirl: Is there any chance you guys will stop?

Notafullmoonwolf: Not a chance on this Earth, Bells.

Blondegoddess: *gags* WTF? You have a nickname for her too? *cough cough* Sicko.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: You've got to admit, that is pretty sick. SHE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND MUTT! GET OVER IT!

Notafullmoonwolf: NEVER!

_Notafullmoonwolf has logged off._

Clumsyhumangirl: Thanks for that.

Blondegoddess & Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: YOU'RE WELCOME! =)

Clumsyhumangirl: *rolls eyes* SARCASM!

Blondegoddess: Oh…………….

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: You girls in the mood to do some fun girl stuff?

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: What?

All: HOLY SHIZ!

_Notafullmoonwolf has logged on _

Notafullmoonwolf: YOU GUYS KEEP STEALING MY WORD! GOD, I NEED TO GET IT COPYRIGHTED!

_Notafullmoonwolf has a logged off. _

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: GEEZ EMMETT! Don't scare us like that!

Clumsyhumangirl: Yeah! I mean, what the heck, I thought you logged off! Why didn't you say something earlier??

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: 2 things. 1: Scroll up. 2. I had nothing to say. When my wife gets mad, it's usually best not to bug her.

Blondegoddess: Ehem, what's THAT supposed to mean??

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Er…I love you dear. *kisses wife's hand*

Blondegoddess: Mhmm. Of course you do. Be careful what you wish say.

Clumsyhumangirl: …..I have the irrevocable feeling to go and sing.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Work it girl!

Blondegoddess & Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: O.O

Clumsyhumangirl: He's right! I have to work it!!

_You better work! [covergirl]  
Work it girl! [give a twirl]  
Do your thing . . . on the runway._

Work! [supermodel]  
You better work it girl. [all the world]  
Wet your lips and smile to the camera.

Work! [turn to the left]  
Work! [now turn to the right]  
Work! [sacher chanter] x2

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: You know, Bella. To work it, you have to have the clothes. *grins evilly* Let's go shopping.

Clumsyhumangirl: NOOOO! NOT BELLA BARBIE TIME!

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: YYYEEEESSSS!!!

Blondegoddess: YEAH YOU CRAZY EDWARD LOVER!

Clumsyhumangirl: EEEEEEEEWWW YOU LOVE EMMETT!

Blondegoddess: EEEWWWW YOU LOVE EDWARD!!

Clumsyhumangirl: WELL AT LEAST EDWARD ISN'T STUPID!!

Blondegoddess: AT LEAST EMMETT DOESN'T PEEK INTO PEOPLES MINDS!

Clumsyhumangirl: TAKE THAT BACK YOU….YOU….*sobs*

_Sexymindreader has logged on_

_Feelingthelove has logged on_

Sexymindreader: Hello love.

Sexymindreader: Love, why are you crying?

Clumsyhumangirl: STUPID ROSALIE HURT MY FEELINGS!! *runs into Edward and sobs into his chest*

Feelingthelove: Looks like I missed one hell of a party!

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: YEAH!! *kisses Jasper* Hi sweetie! How was hunting?

Feelingthelove: Annoying. Edward kept spazzing out RIGHT AS I'D CATCH SOMETHING so that he distracts me with his spazz attack. I could have had a grizzly bear AND a mountain lion, but nooo I had to settle for a freakin deer!!

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: *purrs seductively* Let me go make you feel better.

Feelingthelove: O.O

_Feelingthelove has logged off_

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged off _

Clumsyhumangirl: Just as before. EEEEWWWW.

Sexymindreader: WOAH.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: TMI MAN! TMI!

Clumsyhumangirl: Hey, Emmett? Have you ever thought about being a hippie?

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: *makes peace sign* Righteous dude. Age of the Hippies….totally needs to come back man.

Clumsyhumangirl: ……………………well………………..all I have to say is…

_Clumsyhumangirl has logged off._

Sexymindreader: Thanks for that.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: No problem man. Glad I could help.

Sexymindreader: Sarcasm isn't really your style, is it?

_Sexymindreader has logged off._

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Well….since Eddie is gone..let's blow this joint and go do something fun.

Blondegoddess: I'm down with that.

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged off._

_Blondegoddess has logged off._

* * *

**Soooo, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Horrible?? Well, I have over like 50 hits or whatever and I have like 5 reveiwers. *who sometimes forget to reveiw, *glares at AKAKO* REVEIWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!! So, if you want me to update faster, please reveiw. And if you have any ideas or requests, feel free TO REVEIW AND ASK FOR THEM. I usually try to incorperate them, no matter how big or small. I also accept anonymous revewers. Please, I don't bite. :) **

**~ LilyPadADV Out.**


	5. Dear Diary: Jasper 1

**Ok, Lily here. Gotta be quick, Akako, Alicefan1995 and I are all going to band camp *Yes, we are band geeks XD* so we're not gonna update possibly till next week. Sorry! Also, thanks to all the reveiws! I'd name them all if I could but I can't. FOR EVERYONE REVEIWS YOU GET THESE FABULOUS PRIZES: 1. A personal PM from MEEE, *I'm going to try and do that from now on with a POSSIBLE sneak peak* 2. Named in the next chapter *I'm in a rush right now* and 3. A CYBER HUG FROM NOT REAL-CYBER EDWARD SO REVEIW!!! **

* * *

Dear Diary,

I, Jasper Cullen, apparently am so 'EMO' that I need to keep a 'man diary'. This is being enforced by my brothers, Edward and Emmett. They seem to think that due to my 'gift' I need to have a 'positive outlet' for my emotions. *rolls eyes* Wackos. *cough cough* If anyone needs an outlet its, oh crap. Yes, I know you can hear me, Edward. I don't really care, so give me some freaking privacy!

Oh great. (or as the mutt would say, oh shiz) Edward is listening to my thoughts and now I can feel his anger towards me. And now with my awesome vampire sense, I can hear him coming. I guess I'll write down our conversation just for the heck of it BECAUSE I CAN BECAUSE I'M A VAMPIRE! YEAH EDWARD, YOUR NOT SO SPECIAL NOW!

Great. Edward is giving me a lecture about letting my emotions out. Whatever. Bla bla bla bla. It's ok to let your emotions out. Bla bla bla. That's why we are enforcing this diary thing. Bla bla bla. Listen to me, Jasper. Bla. Bla bla. I don't care if this bores you. Bla bla bla. Put the freaking pencil down Jasper. Bla bla bla.

Ok, I'm looking at him while I write. Cause I am talented! Ha! Ugh, now Edward is telling me to listen and stop writing and that he knows I'm writing because he can see my hand moving and read my mind.

Could he be anymore biased? I mean, really. His Screen name is 'Sexymindreader' as if flaunting the fact that he is a mind reader and believes that he is 'sexier' then the rest of us. I'll have you know, Edward, that Emmett and I are just as equally sexy as you. I mean, at least we've DONE IT with our wives.

Oh, crap. I just hit a nerve. Oh, well. I don't really care. That's right Edward; I'M EMO AND I DON'T CARE IF I HURT YOUR WIDDLE BITTY FEEWINGS!

Hehe, now he's gone. Goodbye and good riddance! Oh shiz. He can still hear me. Oh, well. I DON'T CARE IF I HURT YOUR WIDDLE BITTY FEEWINGS EDDY POO! Haha, Eddy Poo, classic. I've got to remember to tell Emmett that.

Oh, crap. Edward can STILL hear me. He's telling me I'm not telling Emmett or else I'm going on a looong shopping trip with Alice. Whatever. I. DON'T. CARE. Gosh…what part of that is so hard to understand? I mean, your some paper and plastic and you seem to understand better them him!

Ha, that was nice to get out of my system. Maybe this 'man diary' isn't such a bad idea. But it's supposed to be used to vent my feelings, but because I feel everyone's feelings, does that mean I have to write everyone else's down too? I guess I will just for the heck of it to please Edward. Cause if he sees that I have a bunch of pages written he won't give me as much crap. Hopefully.

Ha, maybe if I skip a bunch of lines it'll work better.

Mad

Sad

Glad

Ummmm, Fad?

Why is it most emotions rhyme with, ad?

Hahaha. But enough of that. I guess I'll write down everyone else's feelings since Edward wanted me to right down

Edward: Ticked off at me, but still happy because he is with Bella. Do I detect a tad bit of controlled lust? Oh, you bad boy Edward! Can't wait to tell Emmett!

Bella: Humans have such funny emotions. They are always changing, with mood swings and PMS. (guys and girls) And for teens, they all have hormone controlled emotions. Right now Bella is controlling her….erm…wanting of Edward. And also is trying to keep from hyperventilating because he was breathing on her so she is focused.

Emmett: Emmett. Well. I think it's fairly obvious. Emmett is always the same. Lust and entertainment. He's so easily entertained it isn't even funny. Give him a metal ball, and he'll be entertained for days. I swear. (mainly because he likes to throw it at humans, go to jail, and then entertains his cell mates. And I don't mean his cell phone.) He's also entertained by lust. Which is weird. And annoying when you have to feel his emotions.

Rosalie: oh god. Gag me. She's feeling prideful. As always. I'll bet she's looking in a mirror right now.

Alice: As usual, brimming with happiness and delight. That's my Ali, always filled with life and happiness. She's in her giant monster of a closet trying clothes on. Hmmm, I might pop in later actually.(**A/N: reference to Dancing in the Moonlight. One of my stories, go check it out plz**.)

Ugh. That reminds me. Ali and I went to the pool yesterday, and the blonde bimbo, as Edward calls her, showed up. And so, then the paparazzi came. And I HATE being around the paparazzi cause their emotions is all greedy and stuff. UGH! And they were all looking at me! And I heard this one guy go "Who's the wacko in the pool with the constipated look?"

Do I seriously have a constipated look? I mean, I know I'm no crack up, but I'm not that serious am I? Don't answer that. Wait a sec, you can't. You're a book thing. Anyway, I can't believe it! A constipated look!

Oh, good gosh. N-n-now I'm s-s-shaking. Look at what the paparazzi has reduced me too! T-t-t-this!

I-I-I don't know why. I just c-c-can't calm down. They j-j-j-just wouldn't s-s-stop staring at m-m-me and whispering s-s-stuff about m-m-m-e. It was sooooo s-s-scary. HOLD ME BOO BEAR!

Did I forget to mention that I have a teddy bear named boo bear? Boo bear is always there for me. So he's kind of like my security blanket. He makes me calm, like I make everyone else calm.

I'm hugging boo bear. He's making me better. Getting my mind off of the………………I'll call them the pepperoni people. Yeah. Pepperoni.

Well, I'm going to rant for a minute. Emmett thinks that he's more manly then me because he ate human food. As if, I could eat just as much human food as Emmett! Maybe even more! I just choose not too because I have more brains then him! Yeah, go Jasper! Burn, baby, burn!

Maybe I should challenge Emmett to a man off. That would be cool. Eh, maybe in a few days.

OMG! SQUIRREL! MUST EAT IT! VAMPIRE SENSES KICKING IN, MUST EAT SQUIRREL!!!

Sorry about that. I almost ate Bob Jr. Sr. the second. I'm dreadfully sorry. I haven't hunted in a while and Emmett was stupid enough to put a freaking squirrel in my room. I'll have to remember to put a giant stuffed panda bear in his room. Nobody knows this but- Emmett has a horrible fear of stuffed pandas. Whenever he sees one his eyes flash BLUE and then he gets this crazy look (and I'm talking crazier than usual) and then attacks the poor bear and rips it apart with his teeth! But….who cares about a stupid squirrel? Whatever. I don't care anymore. In fact, I'm putting on my 'I don't care look' right now. I DO NOT LOOK CONSTIPATED PEOPLE!

Ok, I'm starting to really work myself up over nothing and soon the whole house will be mad and then I'll be mad and that'll make them even more mad and so on and so forth so I'm going to go before the whole world goes crazy.

Yup, I'm just going to go find Ali and make myself feel manlier if you know what I mean. Oh, good God. I hope Rosalie and Emmett don't find this…..I'm going to burn you now. It was nice knowing you! Boo bear says good-bye!

This feelings journal didn't turn out so badly. I found out I can let my anger go by burning things. (But Carlisle said I cannot burn any humans or vampires, drat) Well, I'm feeling a bit tense, so I'm going to burn you in a fire pit. Hope you had a nice life.

~ Have a nice life, I'll never see you again.

Jasper Cullen- Charming ladies since 1843

(TAKE THAT EDWARD! XD)

* * *

**REVEIW FOR THOSE FABULOUS PRIZES!!! ~ Lily....IS TWIHIGH!!!**


	6. Typose

**Hola people!! What's up? *looks at everyones face and cowers* .....erm.....Ok, I have a reason. Actually, several.**

**Well, first of all a couple of weeks after I posted the LAST chapter, no one reveiwed. EXCEPT THESE FEW PEOPLE: Karlene, MellisaPattinson, and .gal. A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *claps for a few days* I'd also like to give a special notation to Karlene, who is awesome! I'm beta-ing her and she also gave me a bunch of creative ideas for my fics. Including this one. If it weren't for her, the ending game in this chapter would not exist. THANK YOU!! Plus her super long reveiws and PM's crack me up. I love super long random reveiws. **

**2nd....my grandfather died. :( So, as you can imagine, random funny-ness didn't exactly come to me very well that week. And also, fanfiction has been messing up. I don't know why, but I tested it with Akako and it didn't work on her computer either when she 'hacked' my account so it has to be fanfiction. Grrrr......stupid website drives me nuts sometimes! **

**SO............yeah..............anyway...................read on!!! Tell me what you thought!!! And tell me what YOU want. I'm getting tired of IMing. Give me ideas!! Give me themes!! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH!! COME ON!!!!!!!!!! If you review you win these fabulous prizes: 1. a PM from MEEEEEEEEEE. :) 2. Being named in the next chapter, lol. 3. A hug from cyber Eddie!!!!! Or Jake if ya like that!! And for you guys out there....idk, FROM ME! Jk- Rosalie!!! Lol....and finally 4. Me checking out your profile and gracing you with a review. JK, but I will do that. I love reviews, so if you review me, I review you! :) **

**Sooo, read on and review**

**

* * *

**

**Clumsyhumangirl: Bella**

**Sexymindreader: Edward, duh!**

**Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Alice**

**Feelingthelove: Jasper**

**Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Emmett**

**Blondegoddess: Rosalie**

**Notafullmoonwolf: Jacob**

**Drshinyandawesome: Carlisle**

**Vampiremother101: Esme**

* * *

_Clumsyhumangirl has logged on._

_Sexymindreader has logged on._

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged on._

_Feelingthelove has logged on._

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged on._

_Blondegoddess has logged on._

_Notafullmoonwolf has logged on._

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: YAY!!!! WE'RE ALL ON!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Clumsyhumangirl: Er-Alice, why the heck are you so stinking hyper??

Feelingthelove: Alice is always hyper.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: *glares* Ehem????

Feelingthelove: erm…in the cute…way…..*shuffles*

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie:….mhmm, that's what I thought. You know what Jasper? I think I'm goi- OMG A PURPLE PONY IN THE SKY!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Sexymindreader: Please don't tell me you tried to eat skittles again...

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: *rolls eyes* Noooo, you'd be hyper too, after what me and Jazzy did last night. :)P

All: O.O *gags*

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: WOOH, GETTING IT ON JASPER THE FRIENDLY GHOST!!

Blondegoddess: You say it as if we didn't do the exact same thing.

All:........*doesn't even bother gagging*

Clumsyhumangirl: What the hey?

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: …….I have to see some of it….and hear it……and now see it being typed….greaaat……

Sexymindreader: Just ignore it love...just ignore it...you're lucky you can...

Feelingthelove: .........Where the heck did you even get that nicknaem??

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: ....What the heck is a nicknaem??

Feelingthelove: *smacks head* It's a typo genius.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: You shouldn't have asked that.....

Sexymindreader: ......oh gosh.....this is going to be interesting......

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Which is??

Clumsyhumangirl: It's when you accidentally spell a word wrong cause your fingers slip. Or...you don't know how to spell a word...or ....it just happens sometimes, Emmett.

Sexymindreader: Which all in all, Jasper shouldn't have done because he's a vampire...

Feelingthelove: WELL EXCUSE ME IF FEELING ALL OF THESE EMOTIONS MAKES ME A LITTLE JITTERY.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: YEAH, YOU SHOULDN'T MESS WITH MY JAZZY WAZZY.

All: ……………more nicknames…………………

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: ......an example please?? I'm dying here!!!

Blondegoddess: Oh, I've noticed this one a lot when human guys like to hit on me…. *gets distracted by Emmett who….*

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: ....HUMAN GUYS HIT ON YOU???? WHAT???

Clumsyhumangirl: *pouts* Well, what do you expect, you guys are beautiful!!!

Notafullmoonwolf: I could say the same for you, Bells.

Clumsyhumangirl: *blushes*

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie & Blondegoddes: *gags* AGAIN WITH THE NICKNAME!!

Notafullmoonwolf: I can't help it if Bella is secy.

Clumsyhumangirl: See, Emmett? Jake meant Sexy, not Secy. A typo. :)

Blondegoddess: Stupid wolf…hehe….makes typos.

Sexymindreader: He better have meant Secy, or else he'll be running with three legs in a moment. You hear me mongrel?!?!?

Notafullmoonwolf: :P Whatevs. I'm on my own turf, foo! You can't touch meh!!!

Feelingthelove: ……..dang song…….get it stuck in my head……dang wolf….

Notafullmoonwolf: WATEVA!!!!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Wow, Jake must not know how to type.

All:....*facepalms*

Clumsyhumangirl:....Emmett.....Jake was using slang....

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Like when you try and be a hip-hoppin rapper with Rose! *smirks*

Blondegoddess: *horrified* HOW DID YOU KNOW???

Sexymindreader: .....not that hard when you're yelling....

Clumsyhumangirl, Notafullmoonwolf, & Feelingthelove: O.O BUUUURN.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: ....??? FIRE??

All: *rolls eyes*

Blondegoddess: *rolls eyes and files nails* Whatever. Gosh.

Feelingthelove: ….everyone is feeling extremely irritated at Rosalie….ugh…..FEELING OVERLOAD!!

Blondegoddess: GO SULK IN A CORNER, YOU WIMPY OVER SENSITIVE POWER FREAK!!!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: YOU TELL HIM ROSIE!!!

Feelingthelove:*gasp* Well, WELL, WEEELLL.

_Feelingthelove has logged off._

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: YOU WITCH!!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!!!!

Blondegoddess: *rolls eyes* Actually, I'm a vampire, FYI.

Notafullmoonwolf: Dudes- I'm bored. Let's play a typo game.

_Feelingthelove has logged on_

Feelingthelove: I LOVE GAMES!! *claps hands*

All: *raises eyebrows* ???

Feelingthelove: erm…*tries to use deep voice* I'm manly…..manly games………

Sexymindreader: *starts to laugh* Man- er….*sees look on Jasper's face…and tries to make laughter sound like coughing. Doesn't succeed*

Notafullmoonwolf: *shakes head* whatever…anyway….so here's what you do. Since it's a typo game: all you do is type as fast as you can and see all the typos you can do.

Sexymindreader: Jacob: we're vampires.

Clumsyhumangirl: Speak for yourself!!!

Sexymindreader: Erm……

Notafullmoonwolf: *rolls eyes* Come on- just try!

Sexymindreader: I don't want to.

Notafullmoonwolf: You know- you're like the 2nd leader. If you agree, the rest will.

Feelingthelove, Annoyingfutureseeingpixie, & Blondegoddess: WHAT THE HECK????

Notafullmoonwolf: *rolls eyes* …you know what I mean, Eddie boy. Please? *Puts on puppy dog eyes….while excusing the pun*

Clumsyhumangirl: Yeah, Edward! It sounds like fun!

Sexymindreader: *sighs* Well, I guess I'm in.

Clumsyhumangirl: DUH I AM!

Notafullmoonwolf: I invented it. XD

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: I guess I'm in….this should be interesting. XP

Feelingthelove: I love games! Er….manly…manly games…cause I'm manly…

Blondegoddess: NOT BECAUSE EDWARD IS: I just want to prove I'm better then you all.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: I'm up for the challenge. *smirks*

Notafullmoonwolf: Ok- that's everyone! Let's go!

Notafullmoonwolf: HYE GUYS WHAT'S UP? I'M FINE, HOWS IT AT THE SITNK BOMB HOUSE?

Sexymindreader: (Oh no…) Hello Jacob how yare you, wea re fine what about you? (Hello Jacob, how are you? We are fine, what about you?)

Clumsyhumangirl: (I'm human…watch out haha) Hi jake and Edward didn't know youguys were online you gusy are alwas surprising me like that. (Hi, Jake and Edward. Didn't know you guys were online. You guys are always surprising me like that.)

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: SHOP SHOP SHOP I LOVE TO SHOP AND I SEE THE FUTUER!! FUTURE IS COOL AND IEXCITEING AND COOL! (SHOP SHOP SHOP! I LOVE TO SHOP AND I SEE THE FUTURE!! THE FUTURE IS COOL AND EXCITING AND COOL!!!!)

Blondegoddess: You all are freaks to be doing this so I don't know why the heck I'm doing this.

Notafullmoonwolf: blondie- the whole point of this was to spell something wrong. Ex: The blonde reading this will probably read it and say; y is dat guy splling all dat stuff rong? (Why is that guy spelling all that stuff wrong?)

Blondegoddess: *glares* I hate you…..

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Please Rose????

Blondegoddess: *sighs* Hi my name is Rosalie I'm in to cars and il ove to shop with my only sister Alice. (Hi, my name is Rosalie. I'm into cars and I love to shop with my only sister Alice)

Clumsyhumangirl: ….close enough I guess…

Notafullmoonwolf: *snorts* Pathetic.

Blondegoddess: *glares* Shut up.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Jazzy wazzy, you're up.

Sexymindreader: *chuckles*

Feelingthelove: I feel everyone's emotions and they are all reallyexcited about this new gaem icasue it's so much fun and I love it! Manly game.s..erm…manly games are lots of fun to do manllyies….manly…. (I feel everyone's emotions and they are all really excited about this new game cause it's so much fun and I love it! Manly games….erm…..manly games are lots of fun….to do manly……manly)

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: OH, THIS SOUNDS FUN, LET ME TRY!

All: …go Emmett…

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie & Sexymindreader: *snort*

Grizzlybearsrockmysox; ALDJFOEJNDKLVNDIHTOIEJFMKLASDHCIOJAESFLKENWOKFJOCDCKHVOREIJFK FJOISEJFLKDSJ FAOUFOEMFL DSFOIJEMF FVNADFUIEAUNKVL OAISHFYOEAJFD OEAFJM NDLAFN.

All: O.O

Sexymindreader: Emmett: Those weren't typos. That was you pressing random buttons on your laptop and nearly breaking it.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: …..if you break that computer, Emmett, I can see that you'll have a very very VERY painful future.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Grrr…..I'm new at this though!!! :( Ugh. I quit!!!

All: *snigger* Bye.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: :P

Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged off.

Blondegoddess: …….well it's not party without Emmett.

_Blondegoddess has logged off._

Feelingthelove: …….*looks at screen name* Hey, Ali. Want to 'feel the love'.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Can we listen to music????

Clumsyhumangirl: You listen to music as you….you know….*blushes*

Sexymindreader: mmmm…..I want to see your blush. Let's go in my room and listen to music.

Clumsyhumangirl: *sighs* ……….I guess it's the best I'll get.

_Clumsyhumangirl has logged off._

_Sexymindreader has logged off._

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Let's go. *growls*

Feelingthelove: O.O

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: *smirks* Way ahead of you.

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged off._

_Feelingthelove has logged off._

* * *

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Want to scream to the world about your secret lover? XD Well, if you answered A, B, or even C, just reveiw. I don't care!! Rattle on and on and amuse me with a review, I love it when people do that!!! :) **

**I'm a Beta now peeps. For some reason, Fanfiction isn't allowing me to set up connections, but once I get passed that I'll be on a roll. Till then I'll figure out something......but I AM accepting stuff so just ask!!!**

**and also, I have a poll. Doesn't have to do with this story, but most of you have read my other fics sooooo go go go. And also, on my profile are updates and stuff and occassionally maybe a sneak peak. So GO GO GO GO. **

**R&R, YOU'VE ALREADY DONE THE FIRST ONE, DO THE SECOND ONE NOW!! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! :) Rattle on and on and on and on. And tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. It can be a little detail like wanting Jasper to say 'Cow' or wanting me to make the theme 'Purple' or even if you want me to do the chapter in paragraph form that has to do with Purple cows flying in the sky and Emmett trying to chase them. SO REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**....Wow I'm demanding....lol...JUST DO IT! And I'd love you a whole heck of alot if you checkd out Akako and Cassadi and My forum!! Randomly Twihigh!! GO TO THE PROFILE AND SEE!! AND TALK TO US!! WE DON'T BITE LIKE THE CULLENS HEHEHE.**

**~ With Love: Lily**


	7. Pranks and Kareoke

**Go on. Yell. Scream. I've neglected this fic and I feel HORRIBLE about it. ...So...hows life everyone? If I have anyone who is going to read this.**

**I can't promise that updates will get any better better because I have school going on and this one kid I REALLY REALLY REALLY like and I can't put too much detail in it because I'm willing to bet Akako and I-Want-Anne-Shirleys-Life (Aka Elena Aka: AliceFAn) are reading this....they actually probably already know but anywho: Flirting is over the top. And ex-boyfriends are a pain. Plus I freakin broke my foot!!! Well....fibula near my ankle. But yes!! Horrible!!! But on the good side, the cute kid CARRIED me to my house when I broke my foot. :D **

***claps hands* But enough about my social life, I'm sorry that I did this to you and I hope this was satisfying. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO REQUESTED SOMETHING FOR THIS STORY, I did take it into consideration and the explanation is at the bottom.**

**Since I think I've kept you waiting long enough: Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight or I'd have updated. :P **

* * *

Clumsyhumangirl: Bella

**Sexymindreader: Edward, duh!**

**Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Alice**

**Feelingthelove: Jasper**

**Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Emmett**

**Blondegoddess: Rosalie**

**Notafullmoonwolf: Jacob**

**Drshinyandawesome: Carlisle**

**Vampiremother101: Esme**

* * *

_Everyone logged on except parents and Eddie boy. XD_

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Is everyone away from Edward?

All: *nods head*

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Good…..everyone…get ready…Bella is going to get Edward on the computer in T minus….300 seconds…..goooo….

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Gooo? Like goo?? As in, goo goo ga ga, what the babies say??

All: *smack foreheads* ……

Blondegoddess: Please don't act blonde tonight sweetie, we're playing a prank on Eddie for the first time. Please don't screw it up. If you don't, I'll give you a reward. *nibbles on Emmy's ear*

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: O.O

All: *gags*

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: HERE THEY COME GUYS!!! GO INVISIBLE!!

* * *

_Clumsyhumangirl has logged on_

_Sexymindreader has logged on_

Sexymindreader: Darling, why are we doing this? And why can I not be at your house?

Clumsyhumangirl: Because I said so and you'll do anything I ask. :D

Sexymindreader: I can't object to that, but it's because I love you, love. Don't abuse it.

Clumsyhumangirl: I'll do what I want foo!!

Sexymindreader: I really need to let you stop hanging around Emmett…

Clumsyhumangirl: Speaking of Emmett…..

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged on_

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Boobies.

Sexymindreader: What?

Clumsyhumangirl: *shrugs* It's Emmett.

Sexymindreader: Good point.

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged on_

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie_: _Crayons.

Sexymindreader: What about them??

Clumsyhumangirl: Wow, Alice. Shopping overload?

_Blondegoddess has logged on_

Blondegoddess_:_ Feet.

Sexymindreader: Are smelly?? What is going on?

Clumsyhumangirl: Edward, no offense but your family is weird.

Sexymindreader: ….I know love…I know…:( Trust me…

_Feelingthelove has logged on_

Sexymindreader: FINALLY SOMEONE WHO MAY OR MAY NOT BE SANE!!

Feelingthelove: Horse.

Clumsyhumangirl: I'd go with the latter.

_Notafullmoonwolf has logged on._

Notafullmoonwolf: Collar.

Sexymindreader: What the hey is going on?

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Boobies.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Hey is for horses.

Blondegoddess: Horses eat hay.

Feelingthelove: Horses don't use collars.

Notafullmoonwolf: Dogs wear collars.

Sexymindreader: What?

Clumsyhumangirl: ???

Sexymindreader: Do you know what is going on Bella? They keep repeating those bedarned words over and over in their heads…at this point I think I'll just block them out…..

Clumsyhumangirl: *screams* OH NO! NO! STOP! GO AWAY!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Sexymindreader: BELLA! WHAT'S WRONG LOVE???

Clumsyhumangirl: Love is an emotion.

Feelingthelove: Love is in my username.

Notafullmoonwolf: My username has a wolf in it.

Sexymindreader: Bella? Are you ok?

Clumsyhumangirl: Oklahoma, abbreviated OK.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: OKLAHOMA WHERE THE WIND COMES SWEEPIN DOWN THE PLAIN!!!!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Boobies.

Sexymindreader: Bella!! NOT YOU TOO!! *dry sobs*

Blondegoddess: Too, a homophone.

Feelingthelove: Two, more then 1 thing.

Sexymindreader: *spinning in circles* WHAT'S GOING ONNNN??

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Boobies.

Notafullmoonwolf: On….the opposite of off?

Sexymindreader: AHA! YOU PUT A QUESTION MARK!! NOTHINGS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS, YOU'RE TRYING TO MESS WITH ME!

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: Aww……leave it to the wolf to ruin it.

Feelingthelove: Way to go, mutt.

Blondegoddess: And we were getting to the good part! I wanted to see him rip something or even cry venom!!!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: *nods head* Boobies.

Sexymindreader: *wipes forehead* Phew!! Actually….I just totally went out on a limb when I said that…I took a chance and you all bit! Ha! But Bella! I'm shocked you could do it though!

Clumsyhumangirl: *gives Edward a cyber kiss on the cheek* Sorry, sweetie, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. It was funny though, you had to admit dear. :)

Notafullmoonwolf: *gags* Well, since everyone is blaming ME for everything, I'm going to jet out…and before everyone gets lovey dovey…*gags again*

_Notafullmoonwolf has logged off_

Blondegoddess: GOOD RIDDANCE!!!

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: *rolls eyes* Well, CRUD!! Ugh….new game anyone? OH, GOOD IDEA ROSE!

All: ?????

Sexymindreader: …oh no….not again….

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: *smirks* YES!!! And excellent song choice Rose….

Blondegoddess: OH! OH! KAREOKE TIME!!

Feelingthelove: *nods head* Usual rules?

All: *nods head* Yup.

Sexymindreader: I have a bad feeling about this…but what the heck…why not?

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Boobies.

Blondegoddess: *smirks* Thanks for the idea Em. Ehem. *cough cough* Hit it.

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say. _

_See every time you turn around they screaming you name._

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie:

_Now I've got a confession_

Feelingthelove: _Ha ha ha ha_

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: _  
__When I was young I wanted attention _

Sexymindreader: _ha ha ha ha_

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: _  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything _

Clumsyhumangirl: _Ha ha ha ha_

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Boobies

All: *rolls eyes*

Blondegoddess:

_Anything at all for them to notice me _

Feelingthelove: _ha ha ha ha_

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: _But I aint complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say _

Sexymindreader: _Ha ha ha ha_

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie:_

_You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cus see when I was younger I would say…_

Blondegoddess:

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star,  
I wanna be in movies  
_

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Boobies….not groupies

Detail: *SCREEECH* *Music stops and everyone stares at Emmett*

All: ARE YOU QUESTIONING THE POWER OF THE KAREOKE MACHINE????

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: …dudes…listen to the song…it's boobies…

Sexymindreader: Emmett….everything you've said this whole time….IS BOOBIES.

Feelingthelove: So why the hey should we believe you now???

Blondegoddess: I'm agreeing with them sweetie….sorry. But really, haven't you ever heard the story "The Vampire who cried Boobies" ?

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: ????

Clumsyhumangirl: Seriously Emmett. Even the human girl has heard this before.

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: I wouldn't if I were you Emmett…..

Sexymindreader: O.O oh dear Lord….cover your eyes everyone.

All: Why?

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie & Sexymindreader: TRUST US!! JUST DO IT!!

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: OH YEAH?? WELL LOOK AT THIS!! *pulls up pictures of porn* HOW'S THAT FOR BOOBIES?? HUUHH??

All: EWWWWWW!!! EMMETT!!!!

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie & Sexymindreader: We told ya!!

Clumsyhumangirl: *scrubs eyes* :(

Feelingthelove: O.o Emotions….Emo…..tions….EMO….AAAAAHHHHH.

_Feelingthelove has logged off _

Annoyingfutureseeingpixie: OH GREAT, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID NOW!!! You idiot!!! JASPER AS AN EMO IS NOT GOING TO BE PRETTY!!

_Annoyingfutureseeingpixie has logged off_

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: *rolls eyes* You guys know Jasper the friendly ghost. He goes emo every other day…

Sexymindreader: It doesn't help matters when you screw with his emotions like that. Bella, dear, I'm coming over now.

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: Bring on the free porn!

All: EMMETT!!!!

Blondegoddess: That's it!! Emmett! You are….are…IN TROUBLE! Ugh! *storms off*

_Blondegoddess has logged off_

Grizzlybearsrockmysox: WAIT FOR ME!!!

_Grizzlybearsrockmysox has logged off_

Clumsyhumangirl: Thank Carlisle they're gone!

Sexymindreader: *raises eyebrows* Thank _**Carlisle?**_

Clumsyhumangirl: *blushes* ….I heard Emmett say it once…I guess it stuck. But hey! Don't judge my sayings! Just get your cold vampire butt over to my house!

_Sexymindreader has logged off_

Clumsyhumangirl: *raises eyebrows* That was quick. *smiles*

_Clumsyhumangirl has logged off_

_

* * *

_

**So anywho: **

**Due to popular demand: many people have wanted a chapter filled with Emmett screw ups. Soooo, I've begun making the next 'Emmett' filled stupidity chapter. **

**However, during my long absence, I got like. Minimal reviews. :( Sooooo, if I get....I'm going to push it. If I get 20 reviews, I swear I'll update on...let's say. Friday. If not, you guys get to wait a lot longer. Let's say, 2 weeks? I'm busy plus it'll give me a chance to work ahead. ;) I'm an overacheiver. Just a quick: Hey you rock/suck/should go to hell! That's it!! So tell your friends!**

**20 Reviews and you have me in 6 days. Until then, 2 weeks my friends!!! :( I know this is torture, but I have school and life and everything going on!!!! Plus, if I dont' get the 20 reviews, I'll be able to work ahead and then update faster! So if you do review, whether it be short or not, tell me what you want. :)**

**Well, to get reviews rolling, let's go with a chapter question:**

**What's the funniest/crazieset/randomest/worst prank you've ever experienced or done? **

**Can't wait to hear from you and I'm sorry it took so long. Expect a chatper of my new story GO CHECK IT OUT, Mad and in Love tomorrow if you're lucky. :)**

**~ A very sorry, Lily**


	8. Explanation for Hiatus

Hey everyone. It's Lily.

I just wanted to let you know that I am officially coming out of my unannounced hiatus. Literally as we speak, I am working on fixing a majority of my stories right now. I've grown a lot as a writer and looking back on previous chapters and stories, they basically sucked. So I'm fixing them now and I hope I can get everything back up and running soon.

Check out my profile for more details and updates! I hope to see you guys soon!

~ Lily


End file.
